The present invention relates to an airfoil for a nozzle stage of a gas turbine and particularly relates to an airfoil for the third stage nozzle of a gas turbine.
Many specific requirements must be met for each stage of the hot gas path section of a gas turbine in order to meet design goals, including overall improved aerodynamic efficiency and aerodynamic and mechanical nozzle loading. Particularly, the third stage of the turbine section must meet efficiency, heat load, life, throat area and vectoring requirements to meet those goals.